


What Happens in Shadowmoon Valley

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animal Transformation, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Battle Couple, Coitus Interruptus, Doggy Style, Druids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Healing, Kissing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pale Orcs, Post-Battle, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Transformation, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Qiana Moonshadow and her commander take break after defending draenei village alt!Shadowmoon Valley from Iron Horde.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 2





	What Happens in Shadowmoon Valley

Pale orcs poured into the glade. A wave of whirling blades met them in force, as the infantry of Lunarfall lept in formation into the monstrosities. War cries and screams of battle filled the forest of Shadowmoon Valley.

“Second infantry, attack!”, Qiana Moonshadow shouted as she lowered herself into a sprinter’s  
mark. A large, hulking bear exploded forth in a streak of green light from where she was poised  
and charged into the onslaught. The second infantry followed suit.

Commander Joel Sharpfang stood further back, observing a crescent of Darnassian soldiers and Karabor Draenei Guards enclose on the pale orc creatures. 

“That girl, always rushing into the thick!”, Joel scolded to himself with an air of unease. He wanted to be by her side. He needed to protect her, or so he thought. “No, she can take care of herself. I need to focus."

The sky above the skirmish took on a grey shade as Joel planted himself on the edge of the Eventide Landing and raised his scythe toward the vortex forming overhead. His crescent-adorned figure became translucent, whirling with stardust. A loud clap boomed through the trees, signaling the infantry to fall into a defensive formation. Qiana stood, a slender figure in leather adorned with feathers once more.  
"Hold positions!”, she called out. The dark tempest split open at the eye of the vortex to reveal stars, a juxtaposition of the daylight surrounding it. Orbs of light streaked down over the Eventide Landing, raining white fire over the void-infused forces which had retreated to the center of the surrounding formation of Night Elves. The Eventide Landing grew loud with the screams of the orcs, then silent. A low wind blew past as the clouds came together again. Joel stepped forward out of his astral form and began to survey the damage.

“Not a single casualty. Excellent!”, Joel said. The Darnassian Sentinels breathed sighs and gave salute as their superiors ushered them into a marching formation in preparation for their return to the city. He didn’t take his eyes off of Qiana as she moved with them, accompanying from the rear. Joel poured a sigh of both relief and desire as he watched her rounded bottom bounce left to right while she walked the infantry toward the road. His attention then turned toward the cave.

“Now to deal with this mess. Can’t have whatever’s left–or worse– coming out of this cesspool again.”, he said to himself as he approached the entrance, holding out his hands in an almost welcoming gesture. Concentrated nature filled his palms, causing all manner of flora to uproot from the ground around the cave and slither through the entrance. Vines and foliage filled it until Joel was sure it would hold.

“There. I think that about does it.”, he said rather satisfied with his work.  
“Do you always talk to yourself when no one’s around?”, a ringing bell of a voice started from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned back to see Qiana standing there, a sheepish grin on her purple face. Her hands behind her, hips swaying slightly as if she were waiting for something.  
“You know it helps me think, luv.”, Joel said in an amused tone. Qiana stifled a giggle. She loved his Gilnean accent. She started to step closer just as a rustle was heard near a tree nearby. Joel spotted a flash of pale skin as the Dire Pale Orc’s went to charge.  
“NO!”, Joel shouted as Gnaw Bloodseeker charged to Qiana, skimming her back and knocking her to the ground. He leaned down to help her but she was already turning back toward the enemy, gritting her teeth. Her brilliant eyes flashed as her Elven form shrank into a floating heap of black feathers, wings bursting forth from the sides. Qiana flew in a flight as the Dire Pale Orc named Gnaw Bloodseeker struggled to line up his incantation. Joel cupped his hands together and formed an orb of astral energy, which conjured a solid white beam from the sky down onto the creature. It wailed and burned wretched giant, turning it’s hating gaze toward Joel. It began speaking in a cursed tongue before stopping short to realize the crow had gone missing. It looked around frantically and was abruptly thrown to the ground, pounced on by a large Nightsaber cat seemingly out of nowhere. The large animal raked a swipe across the Gnaw Bloodseeker's throat, causing it to be silenced in blood. The cat stepped off of the slain orc and stood into the form of Qiana once more.  
“That must have been the one that was controlling the pale orcs!”, she said, exasperated and clutching her back with her hand.  
“Are you hurt? Here.”, Joel said in almost a whisper as he sped to her. He placed a palm on her back and a feeling like aloe on a burn came to her wound. it soothed to a dull ache as she smiled at Joel from over her shoulder.  
—————————— 

Instead of returning to the road, Joel and Qiana had decided to walk through the grove to a nearby healing spa. Qiana washed her hands in the well and took in it’s restorative waters. She felt refreshed and, looking at Joel, began to blush a little as she took in his features in the soft moon glow. Tall, square jawed, fiery hair draping around his face in small locks, the majority of it tied behind his head as was usual for male Druids. Qiana's Commander and her druidic coleague was her “human with a feral heart”, as she had written in her personal diary before. Joel's curious gaze caused her to preen herself, brushing her small, purple bangs to one side of her forehead in futility. Her hair barely fell to her shoulder. She felt jealous of some of the Priestesses of the Moon in Starfall Outpost for never, ever cutting their hair.  
She envied the aesthetic, but not the upkeep. No, she was battle-hardened. A Druid of the Wild. It was practical for battle.  
“What is it?”, Joel said with a slight grin. Of course he knew that look. They were no strangers to each other’s signals.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how I didn’t thank you for helping me back there.”, she said, slightly shaking her head and averting her gaze. Her hand played in the water, scooping it up and pouring it back in.  
“You know I’ll always protect you. No matter what, love.”, he said, rising from the stone siding of the well. He placed a hand gently on her bare shoulder, and the other hand found her cheek.  
Qiana smiled and caressed his hand against her face. They stood for a moment against the light, Joel leaning in to kiss her forehead. Her feathery brow flicked. Qiana withdrew slightly, then pressed her lips into his. Their mouths pecked warmly at each other, then their lips embraced causing gravity to rise in their abdomens. Inundated with each other’s warm breaths, Qiana began to work her hands into Joel's clothing. She felt his warm, steeled body with her fingertips and began to kiss at his neck with a sigh and a loss of control.  
Joel began tracing his hands up her figure underneath her leather clothes, finding respite in the warm, soft orb of her breast. Qiana grasped ravenously at Joel's chest, tracing her fingers along the taught sinew. She made soft moans in her throat that drove Joel wild. Qiana stopped a moment and looked up at him.  
“Let’s make love, darling. Right here. It’s perfect.”, she breathed to him.  
“Qiana, someone might come by. There isn’t another moon well here”, he replied in a playful ‘are you sure?’ tone.  
“I don’t care, Commander! This may be the only chance we have! I need you!”, she confessed. Joel considered teasing her a bit more but found her enchantment hard to resist. They had been courting for some time, since saving draenei child Luuka from and her becoming his follower, but never consummated their relationship, and had come close a few times before but were always caught up in other affairs of importance. No one would ever say the life of a Druid was dull.  
Without a word and determined to have her way, Qiana began stripping her clothing. She stepped over the siding and lowered her naked body into the well. She was immediately filled with a lunar embrace. It was cool to the touch but curiously warming at the same time. Joel followed suit, trying not to gaze too long at Qiana’s purple skin. She had so many scars. Each one causing an empathic break in his heart. She had been hurt so much and Joel hadn’t always been there. He steeled his expression as not to worry her and removed the last of his clothing.  
Qiana eyed his manhood from the side, a little embarrassed. Joel was giving himself a good stretch before stepping in and she took the opportunity to soak in his masculinity in full. His pectoral muscles running down into his abdominals. The deep V running down too his inner thighs. His well-defined arms, upstretched. She craved him. She wanted to be engulfed by him, inside and out. Qiana felt lust overcome her and ran a mischievous hand down her stomach, hooking her fingers underneath her vulva. She rubbed circular motions with one hand while lightly exploring her chest and collarbone with the other, her bottom lip gripped between her  
teeth.  
“Well! Ahem… looks like someone’s anxious.”, Joel teased. He stifled a smile as he stepped into the moon well, his face a full shade of red now. Qiana’s knees were poking up out of the glowing bath. Joel accepted the invitation and moved his body against hers. Her arms enveloped him and they kissed once again. She stroked his stubbled face with one hand while continuing to pet herself with the other. Her sighs grew deeper. Joel moved a hand to the side of her face, pathing his thumb around her cheek to her long ear. He brushed her hair back and cradled her neck and kissed her deeply again.  
“Turn around, love. I want to taste you.”, Joel whispered. Qiana obeyed and turned herself around, lifting her ass out of the water and presenting herself to him. She leaned her elbow against the side of the moon well and arched her back. Joel began tracing small scars on her hips then kissed a bigger one at the top of her right cheek. His hands kneaded her ample, round bottom, spreading her open with his thumbs.  
Qiana sighed a long song as she felt her lover’s lips suck against her labia, his tongue caressing in circular motions. She felt engulfed in his mouth and the sensation built in her as if it were to burst forth. Her sighs grew quicker and more intense as his fingers found her pearl, rubbing in a soft rhythmic motion, his tongue still deep between her flower.  
Joel lifted himself upright on his knees and stroked his cock while squeezing Qiana’s ass with the other hand. No longer able to contain himself, he moved closer and rubbed his phallus against her dripping crevice. Qiana pushed herself back, swaying slightly back and forth. Feeling his hardness made her pussy ache for him. She fought back a plea by biting her lip again. In a slow movement, she felt Joel fill her inch by inch. She clenched and squeezed against his hardened member as they both began to move in unison. Qiana couldn’t contain her voice anymore as she traded light whimpers for groans of ecstasy. Joel shoved into her suddenly and she nearly fell forward.

“Ohh! Be gentle… hah… please, lover.”, Qiana pleaded, though not entirely sincere.  
'That’s… strange.’, Joel thought as he shook his head. His muscles tensed and he felt his adrenaline burn into his flesh.  
“Oh n–ahhg! ARRGH!”, he let out a growl of pain. Qiana thought for a split second that he had climaxed but then immediately recognized the agony in his voice. She heard the popping of bone and sinew and craned her head around to see a canine clawed hand smash into the stone next to her. A guttural growl erupted from behind her. She froze, a sudden pain filling her insides as she felt Joel swell, pushing against her cervix. She couldn’t make a sound, only clench her teeth and bite back the tears.  
Joel felt a feral fog overcome his senses, then slowly regained his thoughts. He peered down over Qiana, her body trembling, face hidden in her arms. Her breaths were deep. He knew he was hurting her. Slowly, he withdrew himself from her. It slipped out, leaving her agape for a moment. A gasp of pain escaping her locked lips.  
“I… I’m so sorry, love. I’m sorry, luv. I didn’t…”, Joel’s graveled voice breathed from his throat. A whimper escaped in a low whistle as his ears fell back. Qiana was about to turn to him to comfort him. To let him know it wasn’t his fault but a thought bolted through her mind.

“I need to get my adrenaline down to change back. I’m not sure I can do this.”, Joel said in a tone of defeat. Qiana shushed him and her form began to shift into a feline shape. As a Night Elf, her figure was slender and petite, but in her feline form she was much bigger. Sturdier. Joel blinked at her, not completely on board with the idea.  
“I ah… I don’t know…”, he said in a hesitant grumble. Qiana climbed out of the moon well and shook the water from her fur. She peered behind at Joel with her glowing eyes, swishing her tail in a summoning motion. She watched as Joel reluctantly crawled from the pool and moved on her as a quadruped. Qiana lifted her tail and leaned her chest toward the ground, posterior up in presentation. She would never admit it, but some of the other Druids of the Wild had once introduced her to the… pleasurable gratification of Nightsaber mating habits. They would take on their forms during mating season and find other Nightsabers to mate with in the wild. A sort of right of passage. This ceremony was frowned upon publicly, but often accepted in ignorance. And Qiana would never tell Joel. Ever! She’d never hear the end of it!

Joel reluctantly lowered his snout toward her now dark blue fur-enveloped backside. He peered at her treasure, she didn’t look the same. He sucked air into his canine nostrils. Oh but did she ever smell the same. A smell that drove his wild heart even wilder. Something that couldn’t be called anything other than animal instinct took over him. He heaved his massive, brown body over Qiana’s long back, covering her paws with his. It slipped inside her much more easily now and Qiana gave a low yowl of approval. She purred and he panted as the instinct drove his hips into her with a steady speed. An action meant more for procreation than pleasure. However, pleasure arrived all the same.

Qiana could feel a throb like a muscle every time he pushed inward. He wouldn’t have known, but she reached orgasm 3 times before he finished. Her feline pelvic muscle fought against the thick, taught cock, squeezing and accepting it with each one. Her body tensed and released a final time as Joel threw a final panting thrust and then sat still a moment. He had released all of his breath as well as his seed. She felt the warmth pour against her insides, then Joel fell back onto his hind legs and began reverting to his human form.

Joel lay sprawled on his back, worn from the non-stop havoc his bestial adrenaline wreaked on his legs and hips. He was still panting. Raising his gaze to Qiana, he watched the tigress step toward him and lap her wide tongue over the mess she made of his dick. Joel reached out to push her away but stopped himself. She stopped anyway and abruptly shifted back into her natural form.

“…I know you don’t like it. ”, she said with a tone of sadness. She had hoped he would learn to put her illusion out of his mind and accept her in all forms as she did him, but his reaction was understandable.

“It’s just strange. You know I love you to Elune and back, darling, but that’s more of an…'acquired taste’.”, he explained with an air of uncertainty. He was only trying to spare her feelings and his own. It was selfish. He knew it. She was always the same, no matter what. Her form didn’t change her soul or her feelings for him.

Qiana sighed and crawled up to his chest.  
“Aren’t you glad I didn’t turn into a bear, at least, Commander?”, she amusingly teased him, a smile breaching her lightly freckled cheeks. Joel cackled.  
“Aren’t YOU glad I wasn’t in your arse, luv!?”, Joel shot back at her. Qiana slapped his chest and broke down into a giggle. She slowed her fit of laughter and settled her cheek against his heart, steadying her breathing to his rhythm. A gust of air and a warm cloth blanketed their bodies as Joel reached back and threw his cloak over them. His hand brushed her soft hair as she softly fell into a slumber against her lover in the light of the moon well. The Emerald Dream could be no comparison.

“I’ll make it up to her.”, Joel thought as he held her soft hair against his palm. His other hand rested on her shoulder and she snored softly into his chest. His heart melted again, like it did every time he touched her. He knew the draenei people of Shadowmoon Valley, people of their Garrison, and Archmage Khadgar would expect him back soon but decided to take this moment. Who knew what fate awaited them with the onslaught of the Iron Horde before them?

Joel took in a deep breath, then exhaled as his eyelids fell. In this moment, the two of them were the only ones in existence.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
